In harm's way (a collection of hurt Casey)
by Schreiberin44
Summary: This story is a collection of stories about episodes where Casey get's hurt (or where I think he should have...) To get everyone pleased...some chapters are just Severide / Casey others are Dawson / Casey. I will write it in the title of every chapter so everyone get's the chance to read his beloved pairing. First 2 chapter Severide and Casey!
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, I have been thinking about this for a while now...some of you may know that I love stories where our hero (Lieutanent Casey to the rescue) get's hurt in any way...and due to his position as a firefighter there are many occasions where he could get hurt...even if he does not get hurt in the show :o)

So I pick some episodes and -if needed- change the story to get our Lieutenant in harms way. Which means: it's a mixture of Casey whump stories. And of course our Lieutenant needs someone to take care of him.

It's going to be either Severide or Dawson sometimes both of them so Team Dawsey and Team Severide / Casey (actually is there a name for them?) get to read something. No slash.

I did a story like that for Doanld Ressler – The Blacklist - and I just LOVE to play with the episodes and write about what I had wished to see on screen. So I hope you guys will like the idea and leave a few comments. I really need them to know if I should continue or not. Of course wishes for an episode are welcome.

Please remember English isn't my first language and I am working really hard on writing but your grammar is still giving me a hard time.

Have fun reading. I start with episode 2x01 :o)

_Sentences like this are always from the episode. _

**Chapter 1 : Casey / Severide – Concrete Wall (2x01) **

It had been a tense rescue but Casey was more than glad Shay, Dawson and the woman where alright now. He had done whatever he could to hold the flames back as long as necessary but Severide was right. It was his time now to get back to the safe side. There was nothing more he could do.

"_Casey move. Now. Come on Casey let's go!" _He could hear Severide caling out.

"_Comin'"_ He said as he slowly climbed onto the ladder. Damn it, even if he wouldn't admit it...it was high.

He looked at Severide who was waiting on the other side watching while he made his way towards safety. He was nearly halfway through as Casey could feel the ladder shaking underneath him. He looked at Severide, his eyes giving away the horror. Severide raised his brows but it all happened in a second and before Severide could form a question Casey was gone. He could hear the loud crash as something collided with the concrete wall. And he could hear Casey screaming in pain. 

"_CASEY_!" Severide yelled in panic, his mind racing, praying that Casey was going to be alright, that he was still there, that it had just been the ladder crashing to the ground. He could see Casey within an instant, grabbing his arm without hesitating. He knew that Otis and Mill would have his back and even if it just had been Casey and him he would have risked his life to save Casey, no matter what.

"_Otis Mills pull!_" Severide ordered, his face already flushing from grabbing Casey with all his strength.  
>Casey tightened his grip onto the hose, trying desperately to get any grip with his boots and trying his best to ignore the sharp pain in his side.<br>He could feel Severide fighting to get him up towards the window. He knew that he would never let him go, that he would do anything to keep him safe. Nonetheless he was slipping from his grip.  
>A cry of pain escaped Casey's lips as his legs hit the wall again.<br>"I got you. Stop struggling. Casey! Stop struggling." Severide said through gritted teeth. He knew that Casey was trying to help but it made it even more difficult to get a solid hold onto his best friend.

Casey now looked up at Severide, their eyes meeting for the first time.

"I got you!" Severide said again, getting Casey to pull himself together. It didn't take long until Casey found some strength back, reaching up to a small windowsill.

"That's it! Come on. That's it!" He could hear Severide's voice but it seemed far away now. All he could concentrate on was to put every bit of strength left into pulling himself up now. No matter what.

Another cry of pain escaped his mouth but this time it was paired with desperation. He knew that he would probably get killed or at least seriously harmed if this went south so he had to pull himself together, he had to fight. And with another pull from Severide he could feel his stomach touching the windowsill and collapsing to the ground just seconds later.

Severide didn't get any time to feel happy about the fact that Casey was was safe now as a scream of pain filled the room, mixing with his unsteady breathing.

"Casey, you alright? Talk to me!" He said, kneeling down within seconds. He could see the sweat on Casey's face and the painful expression. He had heard his body colliding with the concrete wall. It had been bad even if it could have been worse.

"Casey!" He tried again slapping Casey onto his cheeks to get him to look at him.

"My leg!" Casey cried out.

"Chief we need medics. Casey is down!" Severide said into his radio. He knew Shay and Dawson where already heading to Lakeshore right now. Mills jumped into action without hesitating another second. He was a paramedic.  
>Severide looked down as Mills touched Casey's right leg getting Casey to scream in pain again. Severide tried his best to keep his best friend as still as possible, now grabbing his shoulders with his hands, forcing him to the ground.<p>

"Is it broken?" Severide asked watching as Mills looked back up, the look on his face sending a shiver of horror through Severide's body.

"Chief. We need an ambulance right away. It's bad. I think Casey dislocated his hip as his body collided with the wall. There is a high risk that he is bleeding internally. Other than that I need to sedate him as soon as possible and get his hip back into place to prevent him from any permanent damage." Mills said into the radio while Severide closed his eyes for a second, still trying his best to keep his struggling friend as still as possible.  
>"Ambulance is 10 minutes out. Hermann is on his way up with the first aid kid." Chief Bodens voice came back just seconds after.<p>

Casey cried out in pain again getting Severide to look from his half unconscious friend towards Mills who had his arms crossed behind his head, clearly trying his best to think straight.

"We need to do something." Severide pointed the obvious out.

"I know. I know. I am trying to think. We can't transport him like this but his hip needs to get back in place otherwise he will most likely suffer permanent damage."

"Just do it!" Casey now whispered. He had been trough a lot but the pain shooting through his leg and his whole body right now was nearly more than he could take.  
>"We need to sedate and intubate you. It's not that easy. We can't do it while you are conscious." Mills said not missing the horror in Severides face.<p>

"Can you do it?" Casey asked trying his best to think straight. He just wanted this to be over.

"Yes." Mills said as Hermann entered with the first aid kid. Mills knew that it was well stored and that he would find anything he would need.

"But Casey I have never done this before. When I move your leg wrong and..."

"Just do it!" Casey now screamed getting Mills to look at Severide again.

"Sedate him." Severide agreed. He knew Casey to well. He could see and feel that he couldn't stand the pain any longer and to be true he couldn't stand to see Casey in so much pain any longer.

Mills nodded before preparing everything.

"I will not leave your side. No stunts, you hear me? You got me trough enough today!" Severide said getting Casey to nod in return.

"Ready?" Mills asked before injecting the needle into Casey's arm.

Severide could feel Casey slipping away while Mills intubated him.

"Otis, I need you to squeeze the bag. Severide you need to control his pulse during the whole procedure."

Severide just nodded trying his best to not let the image of his friend sink in to deep. He had been talking, he was going to be alright.

They all could hear the loud sound as Mills got Casey's hip back into place.

"Thank god." Severide said, his hand still resting on Casey's pulse. It was strong and steady.

"Ambulance is here." Chief announced just minutes later. Together they got Casey transferred to a vacuum stretcher before they made their way down through the small staircase painfully slow. It was always difficult to see a fallen friend but seeing Casey like this really got to Severide. He was just thankful that Casey was out so he couldn't feel any pain.

Severide held his promise and did not leave Casey's side until he had to during the scans in the hospital. Internal bleeding...permanent damage...Mills words where still echoing in his mind. Casey just had to be alright.

As soon as the doctor entered the waiting room Severide was on his feet again, trying to control his breathing, gladly excepting Shay's hand in his. He was prepared to hear that Casey was going into surgery now, that he had suffered internal bleeding but he wasn't prepared for what the doctor now told them.

"Due to the quick actions on scene Lieutenant Casey is going to make a full recovery. We did not find any signs internal bleeding or anything else that got us worried. With some physiotherapy he should be back to active duty soon." The doctor said, getting Severides face to light up within seconds.

"Can I see him?" He asked following the doctor after a small nod.

"Hey!" Casey already greeted him as he walked into the private room.

"Hey! I haven't expected you to be awake right now."

"Yeah I woke up a couple minutes ago. Doctor told me it went well."

"You where really lucky. Damn Matt as the ladder gave in...I really thought I had lost you."

"You will not get rid of me so easily." Matt said with a smile, trying his best to lighten up the mood. He couldn't stand the worried look on Severide's face a second longer.

"Come on. I will get you a beer once I get out of here." He teased.

"One? You are not getting away with one beer after all of this."

"Alright. Beer, Pizza and a good game."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"I am really glad you are okay." Severide said, now squeezing Matt's shoulder.

"I know." Casey nodded.

Okay guys hope you liked it. Want a new chapter with a new episode? Then please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

WOW thank you so much for all the great reviews. So yes now we get this story going :o) Thank you all for your support, please keep it up. Reading all the comments really means a lot to me.

Just one sentence to the last episode: WHAT? Not Peter Mills again. I so hate where they are going. And I really disliked Gabby's behavior so much which got me to the decision:

Another Casey and Severide Chapter! Hope you don't mind? I really couldn't write anything Dawsey related right now.

Have fun with one of my favorite scenes (well I wrote the scene that I would have liked to watch) ;o) And thanks to your wishes. I will so write about all of them!

I am not writing about Casey's head injury here just because I know that it wouldn't fit in the way I think.  
>Have fun and leave a review if you have time!<p>

**Chapter 2: Casey / Severide: Air (2x11)**

Casey shivered as he walked into the fire house, trying his best to not start coughing again. He had felt down yesterday but today he felt like crap. His lungs where screaming for air but every time he inhaled to deeply it all ended up in a coughing fit.

"Damn it Lieutenant! Had a great night?" Hermann greeted him as he walked into the main area. "Yeah outstanding." Casey answered dryly walking towards the locker room. He knew that he needed to talk to Boden. In fact it would have been best if he had just stayed in bed but he didn't wanted to let his team down. Maybe he could miss a call but finally get ahead of all the paper work today.

"Hey Casey you..." Severide started before looking at Matt.

"Damn what happened to you? You hungover or what?"

"No, just..." Casey started before the next coughing fit started.

"What the hell are you doing here? You got a fever as well?" Severide asked, stepping forward to touch Casey's forehead. He could feel the slight heat.  
>"I will talk to Boden so Hermann can cover up and I will just stay at my office to get ahead of all the paper work."<p>

"Man you need to get to bed. You are sick."

"I know okay? Just a few hours. I got tones of paperwork."

"I will help you out with that. Just don't be stupid. You got another Lieutenant on your Team, you don't need to be here. In your condition you are absolutely no use to your team. Do you want to ran into a burning building with all of your gear like that?" Severide asked getting Casey to shook his head.

"No."

"See? Than go home, I will talk to Boden."

"About what?" Boden asked, just walking into the locker room at this second.

"Casey is sick." Severide pointed out, receiving a glare from his fellow Lieutenant.

"I just wanted to tell you Hermann had to head home, Cindy fell and they think she broke her arm. With the newborn..."

"No problem. I got this. Not running into burning buildings today but otherwise I am fine. Just a cough."

"You will..." Boden started as they where interrupted by the loud sound of the overhead system.

"Okay no fire or smoke visible, just the alarm. Severide and I are going in alone to check the situation." Casey said before walking towards the front entrance together with Severide.

"You are up for this?"

"Severide it's just an alarm or do you see or smell anything?" Casey asked before marching in with Severide following closely.

"_Fire department._" Casey said with a stern voice as he knocked against the closed door.

Casey was hearing out the employee telling them it was a false alarm but not believing a single word she said.

"Ma'am we really need to have a look around." He said getting Kelly to raise his eyebrows. Casey was suspecting something even if he couldn't see or smell any fire but of course he was walking in behind him, trusting his instincts completely.

Casey got to the secured glass door, exchanging a look with Severide for a second. Severide now noticed the strange situation too.

"_Hey guys."_, Casey said to the two man in the room before he could finally smell the smoke and see a busted glass frame on the wall.

"Severide. He said, pointing towards the wall, getting the thermographic camera ready while Severide was feeling the wall for heat.  
><em>"The fire is in the wall." <em>Casey said before ripping of the white sheet that was covering the safe.

Casey quickly turned around watching helplessly as one of the man was pointing a gun towards the employee now, holding her near. Just in that second the fire made his way through the wall, setting up flames near the ground.

"_Get down on your knees fireman!"_ The guy that was named Sam said, before aiming the gun towards Casey.

"I said on your knees!" He said again while Severide and Casey slowly got down. Casey could feel a glance from Severide but was to afraid to let the gun slip from his view.

He tried his best to breath through his nose but as the smoke was getting thicker his lungs slowly began to scream for air and he couldn't hold back another coughing fit.

Severide looked over at him with panic in his eyes. In all this trouble he had totally forgotten that Casey was sick. With the smoke now getting thicker it was getting heavier to breath even if your health was 100 percent.

"_Guys you don't have time to open that safe. This smoke is going to overwhelm us within a matter of seconds. We need to get out of here."_ Severide started, trying to get them to listen to him. He knew that Casey needed to get out of there and fast.

"_Shut up and tell your crew outside if they try to come in this chick is dead."_ Sam pointed out.

Severide glanced over to Casey for another time, this time earning a nod from his friend. He knew that Casey was trying to convince him that he was going to be alright but Severide knew what this smoke could do to a body.

"All companies. We have a fire but do not enter. We have a hostage situation in here." Severide said hoping that they would figure out a way to get out of here as fast as possible.

Casey started to cough again and within seconds Sam was pointing the gun directly onto Casey's head.

"Hey! Stop coughing. No stunts here. It's not that bad!" He screamed but Casey was already buckling over, one hand touching the ground, while he was shielding his mouth with the other hand. "He is sick! Stop pointing the gun on him." Severide stepped in, now looking right into the barrel of the gun himself.

"Did I ask for your opinion fireman? Shut up!" He screamed while Severide bite back anything else, not wanting to this situation to escalate any further.

Casey tried to control his breathing, tried to concentrate. He was trained for situations like this, he knew how to breath to not inhale to much smoke. He knew all of it but with his lungs burning and his body screaming for air he couldn't stop inhaling the smoke and coughing.

"Casey. Slow your breath. Casey you..." He heard Severide's voice but he couldn't concentrate on it. Severide was now looking into the barrel of the gun again but he did not even look up. His focus was all on Casey now, who was clearly struggling for air. He could see the panic in his body language and he could hear that he was having a lot of trouble breathing.

"Casey!" He screamed again, hoping that Casey would look at him, that he could do anything to calm him down or at least try it. But all he could see was that Casey was now nearly throwing up due to all the coughing. Damn it why had he even shown up for work today?

"Look at him. He needs to get out of here." Severide pointed out but the gunman made a step forward now pressing the barrel to Severide's forehead.

"I told you to shut up. Did I make my point clear?" He asked. Severide remained silent waiting until Sam had taken a step back before turning his attention to Casey again, widening his eyes in horror as Casey now crashed face down to the ground, not moving.

"Casey!" He screamed, jumping to his feet within a second. He needed to check on him, needed to get him out of the smoke right now.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"He needs medical help. Look until now you are just guilty of armed robbery. Do you want to be guilty of killing a firefighter?" Severide asked watching Casey's completely still form.

"Sam we need to get out." The other guy pointed out while Severide was still staring into Sam's eyes, trying his best to convince him to let him look after Casey.

Sam just made a step back while Severide did not hesitate a second before kneeling down beside Casey.

"Matt! Hey Matt. Can you hear me?" He asked checking for a pulse before turning Casey to his back to control his breathing.

"I need to get him out of here. Or let me call one of my man to get him out of here if you still need me as your hostage but we need to get him out now."

"No!" Was all he got as an answer.

He tugged Casey's scarf up, trying to protect his airways and lungs from the smoke as good as possible. Severide could see the man arguing but due to the now raging fire he couldn't understand a word.

"Matt. Come on buddy. Hang in there." Severide said, controlling Casey's breathing again.

Casey's body slowly began to shake under his touch while Severide was widening his eyes in shock. "Damn it Matt. No! Don't do this to me." He said watching the seizure helplessly. All he could do was to press Casey's body onto the ground, preventing him from hurting himself any further. He could see the shock in one of the man's eyes as he was pressing Casey down.

"We need help. Now! Otherwise he is going to die!" Severide screamed, watching as the two of them made their way out of the room, clearly panicked by the new situation too. No gun was going to help them out of that.

Severide didn't hesitate for a second before he lifted Casey up under his arm, dragging him outside. Hoping that there was an ambulance ready to take Casey to the hospital as he knew that Shay and Dawson would take care of the hostage.  
>"We need a medic! Now!" He screamed as he got out of the building, feeling strong arms lifting Casey off of the ground and carrying him towards a gurney.<p>

"He was sick this morning, inhaled a lot of smoke and had a seizure just seconds ago." Severide said between coughs.

"We will take good care of him." The male paramedic said but that was nothing Severide would be okay with.

"I am coming with you." He said before hopping into the back of the ambulance. He could see Casey's oxygen levels on the monitor now, feeling relieve washing over his body. They didn't need to intubate him, the mask on his face was enough.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, it's all looking good. I am pretty sure the seizure was just a side affect of the smoke intoxication. If Lieutenant Casey did catch the flu his body was weak and that is why he is reacting like that to the smoke while you are okay. We will hook him to some fluids now and stabilize his blood pressure but his vitals are looking good so far." The paramedic explained. Severide just nodded. He knew all of this but nonetheless he was just thankful the paramedic pointed it out once again. Casey was going to be alright and that was all that mattered right now.

They where still riding along in the ambulance as Severide could feel Casey moving.

"Hey! Matt! You hear me?" He asked loudly breathing out in relieve as Casey finally opened his eyes trying to take in his surroundings.

"You are in the ambulance don't worry!" Severide said squeezing Matt's hand. He just nodded before closing his eyes again. His head was killing him and he felt to weak to stay awake for another second.

At the hospital Matt was checked before Severide was allowed to get to his room.

"Doc said despite some smoke intoxication and a nasty flu you are going to be alright soon. He told me you have to stay in here over night and they wanted to get your body some more fluids and oxygen." Severide explained while Casey was still wearing the oxygen mask over his face, nodding to the information's. He felt to exhausted to lift his hand to get rid of the oxygen mask and Severide could see that Casey was already drifting back to sleep, his body exhausted from the smoke, the seizure, the flu.

"We will have serious talk about coming to work while being sick tomorrow. Now just rest. I am glad you are okay." Severide said before sitting down on a chair beside Casey's bed. No matter what the doctor had just told him, he would stay with Casey, making sure that he was really going to be alright.

So guys, what do you think? Hope I will get some reviews again :o)


End file.
